Promises to Keep
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: As children, Cal made Ethan a promise. A promise he swore he would keep. But, will he manage to keep it when someone from his brother's past returns?
1. Prologue

A huge thunderstorm raged on outside and as another bolt of lightning lights up the sky 5 year old Ethan huddled underneath his blanket. He jumped, lips quivering as the thunder rumbled.. He's always hated storms but, would never disturb his parents for comfort. Instead he would remain where he was hoping the thunder would go away. Ethan would have gone to his brother but, thought Cal wouldn't want to woken up by his little brother so he just stayed underneath his blanket. Still underneath his blanket saw two legs approach the side of his bed. Ethan, of course, knew who it was.

"Nibbles?" said the familiar voice of his older brother.

Ethan popped his head out of the blanket, blond curls tousled from the blanket.

"Make it stop, Cal!" Ethan whimpered in a quiet voice.

Normally, Cal would have teased his brother for being scared but, he knew how much thunderstorms frightened his little brother. Being 10 years old, Cal took his duty as big brother seriously, so instead of teasing him and calling his brother names, Cal climbed on to the bed.

"Come here." Cal said as he pulled Ethan onto his lap.

Another loud clap of thunder sounded and Ethan jumped. Cal felt him shake against his body so wrapping his arms around Ethan, Cal cradled him against his chest. Ethan snuggled up against his brother, feeling safe in Cal's arms.

"Feeling better?" Cal asked stroking his brother's hair.

He felt a nod.

"Much better, now that you're here." Ethan muffled against Cal's chest.

"I'll always be here for you." Cal replied placing a small kiss upon his brother's head.

"Promise?"

"Promise, little brother." Came his reply.


	2. Do You Remember?

That was 30 years ago. 30 years ago since Cal had made his promise to Ethan. 30 years since Ethan believed Cal would keep his promise. Yet, as the years went by and the two brothers grew up, Ethan saw a change in both of them. Cal became immature, irresponsible while he became distant, learnt to not show too much affection. Ethan became the more wiser, reliable one while Cal became more reckless. He saw his brother become a person who ran away from things when they got worse. A person who wouldn't confront his issues. Ethan had learnt to not open up to his brother anymore. He thought that if he did, his brother would push him away. He thought his brother didn't care for him. Ethan assumed that Cal had forgotten his promise he had made all those years ago.

Of course, now Cal would still tease him, would still call him 'Nibbles" but, that was only because for Cal, he assumed Ethan didn't need his big brother anymore. Thought that Ethan was old enough to take care of himself and didn't need him around that much to look after him. Both were far from the truth.

Nervously, Cal watched over his brother in ITU. He couldn't believe how close he came to losing him again. 6 months ago when Ethan was involved in the car crash. The car crash that took the life of their colleagues and friend, Jeff, Cal had promised Ethan he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Now, once again he had broken his promise. The moment Dixie and Iain rolled into the department with Ethan unconscious on a trolley, the memories of the crash flooded back. Cal wasn't about to lose him again.

Now, watching his brother sleep as he sat beside him, Cal took a hold of his hand in his.

"What have I done? Eh, Ethan? I mean I promised to protect you and look what's happened?" Cal told him.

"You think I haven't noticed how distant you've become? You think I don't know about how you think I've forgotten about? I know you think I've forgotten my promise, but, that is far from the truth. I haven't forgotten nor, will I ever forget. I promise you, Nibbles that I'll always be here for you. Even if I don't always show it 'I love you'. I'll always protect you."

The sounds of a few steady beeps echoed and then the rest of silence was broken.

"You do remember." Ethan replied as he opened his eyes.


	3. I Remember

Cal smiled as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Of course, I remember." He said as he took hold of Ethan's hand. "Why wouldn't I remember?"

Ethan coughed slightly.

"Because you've been so distant lately. You haven't been open with me. And every time I've tried to talk to you, you push me away. I know something's bothering you, I can see it in your eyes."

Cal cast his eyes downwards. Would this be a good time to tell Ethan they were adopted? A good time to tell him he had found their birth mum? But, then again if he did tell Ethan he would have to mention about their mum's condition and he didn't want to just yet. Ethan saw Cal's hesitation and knew he wasn't telling him something.

"Cal?" Ethan asked. "Is it about Matilda?"

Cal doesn't answer.

"I miss her too, you know."

Cal looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm fine. I've moved on. Maybe you should too?"

Ethan looked at him.

"You haven't moved on, have you though? You're still coping with her loss. You grew to love her as your daughter."

"Yeah, I did. But, in the end what did it matter? She wasn't my daughter, was she? She never was."

Cal decided it was time to leave Ethan to rest. But, before he left Ethan stopped him before he walked out the door.

"Cal," Ethan said. "I'm here for you, if you need me. Like you promised me, I promise you too. I'll always be here for you."

Cal smiled weakly at his brother before closing the door behind him. Ethan leaned back against his pillow. He meant what he said to Cal. Just like Cal had promised him when they were younger, Ethan would always be there for him. Because sometimes a big brother needs his little brother just like a little brother needs his big brother. Walking downstairs to reception Cal was met by Rita, Lofty and Robyn. They turned around when they heard him approach.

"How's he doing?" Rita asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"He'll live."

Cal then walked away, but before he left Connie called him into her office. Stepping inside, he saw Dixie and Iain in there too.

"Cal, please sit down." Connie instructed to him with her hand.

Cal did, but as he did he felt nervous. Connie then indicated to Dixie to take over the conversation.

"Uh, where to begin." Dixie said. "Well, you know me and Iain found Ethan unconscious?"

Cal nodded.

"Well, we thought you should know that he was found outside the hospital on a bench."

"Outside the hospital?" Cal asked confused. "I thought he went home after his shift."

"It would seem he was met by someone. Someone he knew and someone who then went on to drug him." Iain continued.

Cal had no idea who they were talking about.

"Who was it? And why would they do such a thing? Ethan would never harm anyone."

Dixie and Iain gave each other a knowing glance.

"What?" Cal inquired.

"Um, do you remember a patient called Bonnie?" Iain asked.

Cal tried to think. Bonnie? The name sounded familiar.

"She came in with a patient who had been shot. Name of Clyde." Iain continued.

Yes, the duo who named themselves Bonnie and Clyde. Of course, he remembered her.

"She was the one who drugged Ethan?"

"It would seem like it." Iain said.

"Why would she do that? What did Ethan ever to do her?"

"I guess she wanted him out of the picture. Once she found out Ethan had gone to the place and he knew what she had done, she wanted to make sure he couldn't tell anyone else."

"Hang on a sec." Cal stopped Iain. " Did she never get arrested?"

Iain shook his head.

"It seems like she got away. But, then she came back to finish off what she started."

"So she still could try again?" Cal said, worry for his brother beginning to resurface.

This time it was Connie who answered him.

"We've told security and there is two guards standing by Ethan's room."

"That won't stop her. She managed to get past security the first time, she'll be able to do it this time."

"Cal, don't worry. We'll make sure she can't harm Ethan." Connie told him.

"Don't worry? There is a psychotic woman around the hospital. A woman who wants to kill my brother and you tell me not to worry?" Cal raised his voice.

Connie tried to get him to calm down, but he wasn't having any of it. He stormed out of the office and headed back upstairs. He wasn't looking where he was going until he bumped into Charlie.

"Woah." Charlie said. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry, Charlie." Cal responded.

"How's Ethan? Have you told him yet?"

"About what?" Cal asked not really paying much attention.

"About your birth mum?"

"Uh, no. I haven't" Cal said.

"Why not?"

"'I've just haven't had the time. And now really isn't a great moment."

"How come?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"Bonnie's back."

"Bonnie?" Robyn asked as she overheard the conversation.


	4. Safe in Your Arms

"Bonnie's back." Robyn asked.

Cal nodded.

"Was she the one who did this to Ethan?"

Again Cal nodded. Just then the fire alarm went off. Charlie immediately began to evacuate the hospital.

"Okay, Robyn, you go into RESUS and make sure everyone's out."

He then turned to Cal. Cal wasn't there and soon Charlie saw him race up the stairs.

"CAL!" Charlie shouted.

Racing to reach the top of the stairs, Cal knew who had done this. Reaching Ethan's room Cal saw the guards were nowhere to be seen and fear began to dwell in his heart. He burst into the room to find the bed empty.

"No." Cal muttered to himself.

Racing back down Cal ran up to Charlie.

"Ethan's missing."

"He might have just gone to the toilet." Charlie suggested.

Cal shook his head.

"No. The guards weren't there."

"They might have accompanied him."

Cal still wasn't quite believing him. He knew what Charlie was trying to do, but it wasn't working.

"No, the sheets were all crumpled. There must have been a struggle."

"What's going on?" Connie asked as she and Zoe walked up to the other two.

"Fire alarm." Charlie said.

"And Ethan's missing." Cal added.

"What?" Connie asked.

"He's not in his room."

"Well, he must have been evacuated with the others." Zoe said not knowing the full details.

"He's not." Cal said.

"Have you checked?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe, trust me he's not."

"Look, Cal. We don't know that this is Bonnie." Connie said.

Zoe turned to face Connie.

"What's going on? Who's Bonnie?"

Connie explained the whole situation to Zoe from the beginning.

"So, you think Bonnie's the one who's got Ethan?" Zoe asked Cal.

"Yes."

"Right. I'll call security. Cal, go outside and make sure Ethan isn't out there." Zoe instructed taking control of the situation.

"Zoe, he's not out there!" Cal raised his voice.

"Cal, just go!" Zoe ordered.

Groaning Cal did as he was ordered. Charlie followed beside him.

"He'll be okay." Charlie reassured him.

Stepping outside the two of them saw a huge crowd beginning to gather round. Everyone was looking upwards. Cal looked up. He was met with a shock.

"ETHAN!"

He ran forward still not taking his eyes of his brother. On the roof Bonnie held Ethan in a headlock while two security guards were trying resolve the situation. Cal stopped by Rita, Robyn and Lofty.

"Rita," Cal said. "How long have they been up there?"

"About 20 minutes."

"I need to get up there."

"Cal, you can't."

"Rita, my brother's up there! I need to help him."

"Mate, Rita's right. Police has sealed the whole building off. No one can go in." Lofty continued.

Dixie and Iain gathered around to. Both looking up as one of their friends and colleagues was being threatened. Cal couldn't just stand there while his brother was being threatened. He ran towards the back of the hospital. Dixie and Iain saw Cal run off. They followed him.

"No, stay back." Cal warned them. "Let me do this alone."

"Cal…" Iain said.

"No. Stay here. I'll shout if I need any help."

Iain and Dixie stayed where they were as Cal ran through the back door and up the stairs. With Cal having gone inside, the two paramedics returned to the others.

"Where's Cal?" Charlie inquired as he saw the other two come up to them.

"Where do you think?" Dixie said.

"He didn't?" Charlie said.

Iain and Dixie just nodded.

As Cal raced up the stairs, he just hoped Ethan was unharmed. Gently opening the doors, the two security turned around.

"Sir, you can't go any further."

"No, I'm a doctor and she's my patient." Cal replied.

The two security guards nodded and let him pass. Bonnie saw Cal approach.

"STAY BACK!" She shouted. "Take one more step and he goes over the edge."

"Please, Cal." Ethan begged. "Do what she says."

Cal shook his head.

"No. Do you think she can hurt my brother and get away with it?"

Bonnie looked at Ethan then back at Cal.

"So he's your brother?" She smiled. "Well, this is just even more fun."

"You're crazy." Ethan said as he struggled against her grip.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bonnie replied as she stepped closer to the edge.

"Please!" Cal pleaded. "Please just let my brother go."

Bonnie turned to where she was standing.

"Now why would I do that?"

"If you let him go, you can explain everything to the police. Look I know what happened with you and Clyde. I know if you tell the police the truth it will go in your favour when it goes to court."

"Who said I was telling the truth?" Bonnie asked now holding Ethan over the edge.

"You mean you planned all this?" Cal asked.

"Of course," Bonnie smiled. " I am, what is it your brother called me? Oh, yes. A femme fatale."

"But, why Ethan?"

"Because he knows. He knows what I did and he told me I needed to kill him."

Ethan shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I told you should find a way to deal with him. To make sure he didn't hurt you again. I said you needed help."

"Exactly. I needed to find a way to deal with him. And I did. Now with your help, you're an accomplice to murder."

"No, he's not!" Cal shouted. "You took his advice and twisted them to suit you. Ethan has nothing to do with what you did. Just please, let him go."

"No."

It was a simple answer and before Cal knew what was happening Ethan had disappeared over the edge. Bonnie went over too. There were gasps from below. The sound of a body contacting the ground could be heard. Cal fell on his knees praying it wasn't his brother. Peering over the edge, Cal could see. Thankfully, it wasn't Ethan. Bonnie was dead. There was no chance of her surviving the fall. But, where was Ethan? He looked around. He saw a pair of hands clinging onto the ledge.

"Ethan!" Cal shouted running over.

"Cal?" Ethan pleaded. "Please, help me!"

Cal kneeled down and grabbed his hands.

"It's okay, Nibbles. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Cal could feel him slipping from his hold. He wasn't about to let Ethan slip out of his hands.

"Ethan, hold on, mate. " Cal said.

"Cal! I'm slipping. Please, don't let me go."

"I won't let you go. I promised, didn't I?

"Cal?"

Cal let a sigh of relief as he heard the familiar voice.

"Dix, Iain over here! Ethan's slipping. I can't hold onto him much longer."

Within minutes, the two paramedics were beside Cal. The three of them managed to pull Ethan up as he collapsed against Cal's chest. Cal threw his arms around his brother never wanting to let him go again.

"You're safe." Cal whispered. "I've got you now."

"He should probably get checked over." Dixie said.

Cal nodded. He knew Ethan was probably to weak to walk back down so gently Cal lifted his brother up and carried him downstairs. Ethan had been giving the all clear but, was informed he needed to stay over a night to rest. Laying beside him, Cal wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Don't you ever do that again." Cal warned him.

Ethan chuckled softly.

"I'll try."

"You better."

Ethan leant against Cal's chest. He felt safe in his brother's arms and he knew then Cal would always keep his promise to him.


	5. Alternate Ending

_**Hi, guys. I thought I would update this story by adding an alternate ending to the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Personally I enjoy the first ending xxxx**_

"Bonnie's back." Robyn asked.

Cal nodded.

"Was she the one who did this to Ethan?"

Again Cal nodded. Just then the fire alarm went off. Charlie immediately began to evacuate the hospital.

"Okay, Robyn, you go into RESUS and make sure everyone's out."

He then turned to Cal. He wasn't there and soon Charlie saw him race up the stairs.

"CAL!" Charlie shouted.

Racing to reach the top of the stairs, Cal knew who had done this. Reaching Ethan's room Cal saw the guards were nowhere to be seen and fear began to dwell in his heart. He burst into the room to find the bed empty.

"No." Cal muttered to himself.

Racing back down Cal ran up to Charlie.

"Ethan's missing."

"He might have just gone to the toilet." Charlie suggested.

Cal shook his head.

"No. The guards weren't there."

"They might have accompanied him."

Cal still wasn't quite believing him. He knew what Charlie was trying to do, but it wasn't working.

"No, the sheets were all crumpled. There must have been a struggle."

"What's going on?" Connie asked as she and Zoe walked up to the other two.

"Fire alarm." Charlie said.

"And Ethan's missing." Cal added.

"What?" Connie asked.

"He's not in his room."

"Well, he must have been evacuated with the others." Zoe said not knowing the full details.

"He's not." Cal said.

"Have you checked?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe, trust me he's not."

"Look, Cal. We don't know that this is Bonnie." Connie said.

Zoe turned to face Connie.

"What's going on? Who's Bonnie?"

Connie explained the whole situation to Zoe from the beginning.

"So, you think Bonnie's the one who's got Ethan?" Zoe asked Cal.

"Yes."

"Right. I'll call security. Cal, go outside and make sure Ethan isn't out there." Zoe instructed taking control of the situation.

"Zoe, he's not out there!" Cal raised his voice.

"Cal, just go!" Zoe ordered.

Groaning Cal did as he was ordered. Charlie followed beside him.

"He'll be okay." Charlie reassured him.

Stepping outside the two of them saw a huge crowd beginning to gather round. Everyone was looking upwards. Cal looked up. He was met with a shock.

"ETHAN!"

He ran forward still not taking his eyes of his brother. On the roof Bonnie held Ethan in a headlock while two security guards were trying resolve the situation. Cal stopped by Rita, Robyn and Lofty.

"Rita," Cal said. "How long have they been up there?"

"About 20 minutes."

"I need to get up there."

"Cal, you can't."

"Rita, my brother's up there! I need to help him."

"Mate, Rita's right. Police has sealed the whole building off. No one can go in." Lofty continued.

Dixie and Iain gathered around to. Both looking up as one of their friends and colleagues was being threatened. Cal couldn't just stand there while his brother was being threatened. He ran towards the back of the hospital. Dixie and Iain saw Cal run off. They followed him.

"No, stay back." Cal warned them. "Let me do this alone."

"Cal…" Iain said.

"No. Stay here. I'll shout if I need any help."

Iain and Dixie stayed where they were as Cal ran through the back door and up the stairs. With Cal having gone inside, the two paramedics returned to the others.

"Where's Cal?" Charlie inquired as he saw the other two come up to them.

"Where do you think?" Dixie said.

"He didn't?" Charlie said.

Iain and Dixie just nodded.

As Cal raced up the stairs, he just hoped Ethan was unharmed. Gently opening the doors, the two security guards turned around.

"Sir, you can't go any further."

"No, I'm a doctor and she's my patient." Cal replied.

The two security guards nodded and let him pass. Bonnie saw Cal approach.

"STAY BACK!" She shouted. "Take one more step and he goes over the edge."

"Please, Cal." Ethan begged. "Do what she says."

Cal shook his head.

"No. Do you think she can hurt my brother and get away with it?"

Bonnie looked at Ethan then back at Cal.

"So he's your brother?" She smiled. "Well, this is just even more fun."

"You're crazy." Ethan said as he struggled against her grip.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bonnie replied as she stepped closer to the edge.

"Please!" Cal pleaded. "Please just let my brother go."

Bonnie turned to where she was standing.

"Now why would I do that?"

"If you let him go, you can explain everything to the police. Look I know what happened with you and Clyde. I know if you tell the police the truth it will go in your favour when it goes to court."

"Who said I was telling the truth?" Bonnie asked now holding Ethan over the edge.

"You mean you planned all this?" Cal asked.

"Of course," Bonnie smiled. " I am, what is it your brother called me? Oh, yes. A femme fatale."

"But, why Ethan?"

"Because he knows. He knows what I did and he told me I needed to kill him."

Ethan shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I told you should find a way to deal with him. To make sure he didn't hurt you again. I said you needed help."

"Exactly. I needed to find a way to deal with him. And I did. Now with your help, you're an accomplice to murder."

"No, he's not!" Cal shouted. "You took his advice and twisted them to suit you. Ethan has nothing to do with what you did. Just please, let him go."

"No."

It was a simple answer and before Cal knew what was happening Ethan had disappeared over the edge. Bonnie went over too. There were gasps from below. The sound of a body contacting the ground could be heard. Cal fell on his knees praying it wasn't his brother. Peering over the edge, Cal could see. Bonnie was dead. And Ethan? He couldn't see for there was a huge crowd gathering round his brother's body. Racing down the stairs, Cal ran towards the crow where he saw Zoe, Charlie, Rita and Connie all trying to save Ethan.

"Mate, let them do their job." Lofty said trying to stop Cal from running over.

"Lofty, let me go!" Cal shouted struggling against Lofty's grip.

"You can't treat him. Let the others. He's in safe hands."

"Dix, Iain, I need a trolley here now!" Zoe ordered.

With Ethan on the trolley they all rolled into the department, Cal following behind them. Again Lofty stopped him before entering RESUS.

"He'll be alright, you know." Lofty said.

Cal couldn't answer. All he could do was watch on as his friends tried to restart his brothers heart. Then both of them heard a sound. A sound that they didn't want to believe. Behind the closed doors, Cal could see Robyn pressing down on his brother's chest and each time she pressed down it broke Cal's heart. How was he supposed to live without his brother? How was he supposed to get through day to day without his safety net? An hour later Cal saw Connie place a hand on Robyn's telling her they had done all they could do.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON HIM!" Cal shouted as he burst through the doors.

"Cal..." Connie started.

"NO. YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON HIM NOW! YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING."

"Cal." Connie said again more firmly.

Cal shook his head.

"No, I don't want to hear it."

"Please, Cal." It was Zoe who was speaking to him now. "We've done everything we can. He's been in unresponsive for at least an hour."

"You've got to keep trying." Cal pleaded.

"We can't. Even if there was a chance of him surviving a fall from that height, the damages done would be huge and you know it."

"I don't care. At least he would be alive." Cal told her.

"I know it's hard to accept it, but he's gone." Zoe told him softly.

"Well, I don't want to accept it."

Cal pushed past her and the others. He intertwined his fingers and placed both hands upon his brother's chest. He began doing chest compressions himself. Watching Cal helplessly trying to bring his brother back to life, no one could watch. They all knew it was in vain. Zoe quietly walked over to him and placed her hand over his.

"Cal."

"No. I need to keep trying. I need to save my brother. Please, Zoe. He's my little brother. I can't give up on him. I won't give up on him."

"You're not giving up on him. You're just letting him go."

"That's still feels like giving up on him. I can't let him go."

"I know."

In the end, Cal knew it was no use. Ethan was dead. Bonnie had succeeded even in death. She had won again. And Ethan had paid the price.


End file.
